Dark Endings
by Mandy Mutou
Summary: Atem wasn't the only one who got transferred to the world of Pokémon while chasing Giratina. Bakura was as well but he doesn't remember any of his old life...until it is explained to him in a note left by his forgotten love. Pokémon Dark Rising/Yugioh mash up


Bakura...

I am writing this because things are spiraling out of control and I don't know if I will get the chance to say this in person to you. How did things go so wrong? Not that anything is ever simple in our lives but I never foresaw this for us...

It all started when Giratina appeared in our world. At first we all thought it was some kind of duel monster we had never heard of...but after extensive research we discovered that this monster was not of this world. It couldn't be defeated by any duel monster because it wasn't one. Atem was the one who discovered the way to travel between different worlds, apparently this creature had come from a parallel dimension that was similar to ours, but instead of dueling with monsters they battled with creatures called Pokemon. Atem managed to open up a portal to this world and with our help we managed to drive Giratina into it, but the creature was crafty and managed to take us with it.

Arriving in that other world was such a shock...Atem reassured me that he could still open the portal back home but he wanted to make sure that Giratina was subdued and could never again return to our world. But we soon realized that would be more difficult than we thought. In this world duel monsters were useless...so we would have to capture and train our own Pokemon to accomplish anything. And there was another problem, you were missing. We knew that you had come through the portal with us but we had both landed in a place called Millennium City and you were nowhere to be found. Atem decided to stay in Millennium City to keep an eye on Giratina and I set off to bring you back.

It took me ages...but I finally found you in a small place called Fells Town. Arriving there was a shock, apparently when we had been transferred to this world, things had warped to accept us. I had a mother who I had never met and everyone in the town seemed to know me. I played along, not knowing what else to do and I soon learned that we had been best friends here basically our whole lives. Desperate to find you, I ignored the warning signs that I should have noticed. Why hadn't you come looking for us? We all had cell phones, why hadn't you attempted to contact us? But all too soon I found out why...

I rushed into your house, so excited to be reunited with you that I ran directly into your arms when I saw your shock of white hair and gorgeous brown eyes. But instead of being embraced by you, I felt you stiffen and awkwardly pat me on the back. I don't know why I am including this in this letter except that I want you to understand how much that hurt me. Not to make you guilty...I honestly don't know if you will get your memory back or not by reading this. But for me, that was a knife in my chest. I know you don't remember this but in our world, our old life, we were together. We have been together for two years and you are the light of my life. To have you react that way after all I had went through to find you was too much for me to bear. So that is why I ran out of your house that day...I couldn't face what I knew to be true.

After I had calmed down I called Atem, his best guess was that when this world accepted us it tried to warp us to fit into it to, it had just worked better on you then it had on us. You really believed that you had lived here you whole life, and you didn't remember anything of the past. You came around to find me soon after that, asking me if I was okay and why I was acting so weird. You didn't even sound like yourself...you talked so strange if I wasn't looking at you I wouldn't have known it was my Bakura in front of me. It took all the strength I had not to scream and shake you until you remembered but Atem had warned me that I should take it slowly, too much shock to your mind might be harmful. So I played along and went with you to get a Pokemon and start some journey...but really all I wanted to do was stay close to you.

I was slowly going insane, it seemed you had no feelings for me anymore. I tried in every subtle way I could think of to remind you of old memories but I never seemed to spark anything. You made it increasingly more difficult with the way you ran off all the time. But the more I spent time with you in this world I began to realized that it had been so long since I had seen you this happy. Back home, your constant battle with the millennium ring had taken its toll on you. You had been beaten and broken and wounded beyond repair, but here you were carefree. It had been so long since I had seen you like this that I began to rethink my intentions. Was I being selfish, trying to make you remember just so you could love me again? But no...even if you were happy here, you were missing out on so much back home. Tristian, Tea, Joey, Duke, Serenity, Mai...you couldn't remember any of them. You didn't even know who Atem was.

I kept in constant contact with Atem. Things seemed to be going well on his end. He had Giratina trapped in some tower in Millennium City and apparently he had been chosen as the city's gym leader. He was only waiting on me to help him capture Giratina so we could go home. He worried about you as much as I did but he believed that taking you back home would bring your memory back.

That's when things got complicated, but of course you know all about that too. Draguis and his dark minions began to take over and apparently they had my father in this world. Even though I didn't know who he was, this world needed my help and I couldn't turn away. I began to train harder and worry less about you and your memory and more about the fate of this world. Constantly I heard that you and I were the chosen ones, that if we couldn't save this world, no one could.

Finally I reunited with Atem, you had run off again, telling me that you would meet up with me later. At this point I was almost broken. I still loved you...please never doubt that. But I was so lonely, you weren't my Bakura, not anymore. I missed our old lives, I longed for the way you used to look at me, the sound of your voice when you said my name. Atem was feeling the same way. Separated from Tea and our friends for so long, he seemed so much more vulnerable than the Atem I knew. I don't want to write this down but you deserve to know...I was unfaithful. Atem and I sought comfort with each other. He will never be to me what you are but we needed each other at the time, we both needed the reassurance and strength of someone who remembered. I pray that you will forgive me...if you ever remember what we had...

Atem and I went on to capture Giratina, and I thought I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. You would come to Millennium City to battle the gym leader and then we could finally take you home. But of course nothing is ever so simple. You did come to battle Atem, and before the battle started he attempted to reopen the portal to our world. But he was blocked, by the dark powers of Draguis. His failure to open the portal shook him so badly you defeated him and were off before we could attempt to talk to you again.

Atem and I set off to defeat Draguis so we could finally return home but his minions were ruthless. Without the protection of being one of the chosen, Atem fell to Draguis's mind control, even though he could fight it with the powers of his puzzle, it weakened him enough that he lost to V and was taken away from me. I continued on alone, determined to end this once and for all. But I failed...as I think you know.

I was battling Adrain, apparently he is Draguis's main vessel in this world and defeating him would seriously weaken Draugis, when Adrian decided to play dirty. He had you kidnapped by V who brought you into the arena with a knife pressed to your throat. I don't know how much you remember because you were unconscious, but I couldn't lose you. What would be the point of going back home without you...I gave up and surrendered my life for yours. I made sure that V released you before I let them take me. I left all my Pokemon with you as well. I have grown attached to them and I didn't want them to suffer at the hands of V. Please treat them well.

So this is it...the end of my story. I truly hope you receive this letter. I believe that V will make sure you get it, if only to bring you pain. He believes I am crazy anyway. I have been tortured and I have let slip a bit about the other world, but luckily he thinks I am just delusional with pain. I don't know how to end this...I would tell you to find Atem but they have him here too. He is doing better than I am, he is strong in body and spirit. You are the only hope left for this world, but even if you succeed I don't know how you will get home without freeing Atem. Please don't try to save us...V has fortified this prison and there is no way you will be able to break in. I can't let him capture you too. Hopefully if you defeat Draguis Atem will be able to escape...if he lasts that long. But I am too broken...I don't have much longer I can feel it. So if this is going to be the last thing you ever hear from me I need to say it one more time. I love you Bakura, with all my heart and I never stopped. Please don't forget me...

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**So I have had this short story in my head forever so I finally wrote it down. It is probably pretty confusing to anyone who hasn't played Pokemon Dark Endings which is a hack game my brother introduced me too. In the game Atem is actually a gym leader which gave me the idea and your rival actually looks a lot like Bakura so as I was playing this game the story formed in my mind.**

**Thank you to anyone who has read this and please let me know what you think of it :)**


End file.
